<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>weather alert: storm watch by d_fenestrate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133055">weather alert: storm watch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fenestrate/pseuds/d_fenestrate'>d_fenestrate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, M/M, Nature, an exploration of atsumu through sakusa's lens with a lot of storm imagery, imagery heavy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fenestrate/pseuds/d_fenestrate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sakusa Kiyoomi meets Miya Atsumu, at the national youth training camp, every perceivable detail screeches at him, in a similar fashion to a roaring storm, overwhelming him instantly.</p><p>alt; Miya Atsumu is a roaring storm, and Sakusa Kiyoomi is his unprepared spectator.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>weather alert: storm watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is k!</p><p>here's my first sakuatsu fic i'm posting here! i wrote this in response to a prompt chain in the sakuatsu server about how sakusa sees atsumu and ended up really liking it so here y'all go!</p><p>i hope you enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Tempestuous. Uncertain. Overbearing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Waves crash against each other, loud and violent. White bubbles viciously along the surface, conveying nothing but anger and turbulence. The sky, darkened and shrouded, cracks and flashes and roars in return, the brief yet intense glares of light burning and emphasizing the distress of the scene instead. Sand is snatched and upturned and rocks are dismantled and obliterated, all being seized by the ruthless, savage sea. The scene is nothing but a havoc, driven by intense, unbridled forces with no hesitancy whatsoever.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The first time Sakusa Kiyoomi meets Miya Atsumu, at the national youth training camp, every perceivable detail screeches at him, in a similar fashion to a roaring storm, overwhelming him instantly. It starts with the horrible box-dyed blonde emo fringe. It continues with the mischievous glint that flickers past the long, dark lashes of the hooded eyes that sends an uncomfortable shiver down Sakusa’s spine. Then comes the smug smile that speaks of matters beyond what either of the two could know. During practice, it is the ridiculous physique that supports the setter as he arcs in obnoxious, extensive ways to set scarily accurate tosses from the most unconventional spots possible. It is also the lack of order and consistency in the powerfully deceiving serves that leaves Sakusa’s skin crawling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Sakusa looks at Atsumu, he witnesses passion in its most chaotic and destructive form.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And it causes him to flee.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Sakusa Kiyoomi meets Miya Atsumu again as a new wing spiker for the MSBY Black Jackals, every visible and invisible detail hypnotizes him, rendering him unable to tear his gaze away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Piss-yellow side-swept emo hair has suddenly turned into a carefully-handled set of toned beach-blonde waves. They frame Atsumu’s face beautifully, revealing features Sakusa had never noticed or paid attention to before. It uncovers the enthusiasm and zeal that sparkles in gentle, warm-toned eyes. It corrects the chiseled misconception of Atsumu’s face by accentuating the round, suppleness of the pale cheeks that flush red easily. The pairing of a smile and a gaze that once frightened Sakusa now serves as a beacon of light, as Atsumu seems to constantly radiate in thrumming excitement. If Sakusa looks close enough, he can see the dark roots at the ends of the colored strands, inviting him to explore more and more deeply. Even his movements on the court are now enticing and alluring, as muscular thighs support the back bend while Atsumu reaches out with his ten fingers to launch the ball in the air, his tongue peeking out through a wide-eyed face of concentration. And, with the addition of a third serve to his arsenal, deception and discomfort turns into mystery and curiosity, exhilarating Sakusa with each step he takes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Unlike back in high school, now it seems that everything about the setter leaves Sakusa wanting to see more, to <em>know</em> more.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Serene. Expectant. Reassuring.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The sun is just about to rise, peaking ever so shyly from the edge of the horizon, painting the softest hues of red, orange, and gold in the sky. Clouds bask in the sheen, reflecting muted blonde tones to the surface below. The waves crash lazily, brushing light past the rocks, barely reaching out into the sand. From the warmth of the unstable ground below to the misty, salty air that sticks to skin, suddenly the chaos has recoiled, but not entirely gone. It remains in the distance, serving as a reminder, a threat, a promise of the potential of what could and can and will come.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Sakusa looks at Atsumu, he now witnesses passion in its most practical and peaceful form.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And it causes him to fall in love.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want to see more sakuatsu words and wip snippets and just me lose my mind, you can visit me on <a href="https://twitter.com/de_sociate">twitter</a> or <a href="https://de-sociate.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> !<br/>also, i've got a lot of other wip's that might see the light of day soon, so fingers crossed that i get the courage/energy to put those final touches in!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>